It is supposed that from time immortal individuals have observed floats in turbulent and near turbulent flowing fluids for amusement and edification. Boys and men still throw wood into rapids to that end, and there is little doubt that a number of devices exist employing this phenomenon.
At least since the eighteenth century, static electricity effects have been observed for educational and amusement purposes. Franklin and others experimented with silk and glass which ultimately lead to Maxwell's equations, the foundation of the electrification of our civilization. The Encyclopedia of Physics, Besancon, published by Reinhold Publishing Corporation, 1966 includes an overview of applicable phenomena under the heading STATIC ELECTRICITY and is incorporated, with references and cross references, by reference.
A number of patents have been issued which relate to this phenomena. Among such patents are the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,731,421 issued to Frattolillo et al. on May 8, 1973 describing a DEVICE FOR SCATTERING LIGHT OBJECTS. This device is in essence a confetti blower.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,045,906 issued to Goldfarb et al. on Sept. 6, 1977 describing a PLAY DEVICE FOR SUSPENDING AND MOVING A FLOATABLE OBJECT RELATIVE TO MOVABLE AREAS. The Goldfarb et al. device suspends a ball in an air stream for moving the ball into areas defined in a movable structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,778,927 issued to Edden on Dec. 18, 1973 describing an AMUSEMENT AND EDUCATIONAL DEVICE. This device employs insulative balls which are shaken in a container until a static charge develops on the balls and on the insulative container walls. The balls are supported against the gravitational fields by clinging to the walls until the charge dissipates.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,084,478 issued to Burger on Apr. 9, 1963 describing a POPPING BALL TOP. The top includes an agitating paddle which causes associated balls to become statically charged and appear to float in the air as the balls repulse each other.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,158,955 issued to Sturgis on Dec. 1, 1964 describing a ROTATABLE TOY COMPRISING A CONTAINER FILLED WITH PARTICLES CREATING A SNOWFALL EFFECT. Particles, interior to the toy, acquire static charges as the toy rolls on a surface and adhere to the inner surface of the toy as a result.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,018,585 issued to Weil on Oct. 22, 1935 describing an ELECTROSTATIC FLYING TOY. The toy includes a foil airplane-shaped body repelled from a similarly charged component.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,455,473 issued to Bolton on May 15, 1923 describing a TOY employing statically charged figures attracted to a glass plane with tethered elements preventing the flat adhesion of the charged figures to the glass.
U.S. Pat. 4,109,413 issued to Brown on Aug. 29, 1978 describing a LEVITATION TOY AND METHOD OF OPERATION THEREOF concerns statically charged components of the same polarity, including a tube for launching a plurality of similarly charged objects.
It is not believed that any of the foregoing employ fluid turbulence and electrostatic effects at the same time.